Pure Blood
by art ink
Summary: Can the security guard be a stalker, a fiance, and a vampire? You be the judge!


Pure Blood

chapter 1

The weather outsides pretty horrible, but then again its not always sunny where I live. Since this time I have been doing research on vampires because I have nothing better to do. My brother Sano used to tell me all kinds of stupid stories about them but I never believed him or at least told him I didn't. I don't even think that they exist but I still want to know about them so I can outsmart Sano if he talks about them.

So far I know from what I read that there are few pure blood vampires. I don't know what I would do if I ever met one but I think they are pretty interesting. I wonder what there teeth look like. I think they would look awesome. Anyway, for some reason my heater stopped working so its pretty cold around the house. I have on three layers of jackets and several comforters but I'm still freezing. My mom and dad got stuck at an airport and my brother Sano is on his senior trip but I think he's skipping the trip. They left me here at home because they knew I wouldn't do anything very drastic.

Its snowing again. The world outside is filled with all kinds of mysteries it almost feels like I'm being watched…SO COOL! Its not like there's a stalker face out there but still…if their was that would be awesome!. Sometimes I wake up late at night and I think I see someone but it turns out nothings their.. I think its all in my head. My mom says I'm bipolar and that I belong in a mental institution. Either way my mom makes Sano check the perimeter for a stalker face.

So, I've been up since six o'clock in the morning and I usually have to get up at seven. Why am I even up this early? Some life I live! Well since I'm up, I should go make my breakfast. The floor is freezing and its like my teeth chatter in beat with my steps. Weird yet cool.. Its like walking barefoot outside with the snow. The bathroom is the warmest place in the whole house. I wonder what its like to sleep in there? I'll find out tonight.

My house is made up of several rooms. Its like an old time mansion. When I was younger I would play cops and robbers here and Sano was always the evil guy and I could always find him. He just wasn't that smart. Sometimes his redheaded friend would come over, but I forgot his name. I don't think I ever asked for it. Oh well, he wasn't attractive anyway. I think he was a complete loser, but I thought it was cute that he would follow me. Whatever I told him to do he would do it, I was so happy. Too bad he isn't here now, because I would tell him to fix the heater. "OH! Redheaded one! Where have you gone?! I need your help!" I shrieked to the ceiling. It would be really weird if he showed up. I mean how long has it been since I've seen him? Since Junior high? It doesn't matter, he probably got uglier. Why am I thinking about him?…Oh right, the heater.

I have got to stop thinking about the heater. It only makes me feel colder. Kaoru Kamiya is a patient loving daughter who never neglects her duties in the home. I tell myself this yet, I haven't touched the laundry in two days. I guess I got to do it today but it looks like a heavy task. "OH Redheaded One where have you gone?!" Sano's clothes are still in the pile. Gross! His underwear is at the top! I'll just skip the laundry.

A whole hour later the cold outside grew a little warmer. I havent done anything this whole time. I am so lazy! I guess I should read something. I made Sano get me books so I have a lot. I think I'll read a Jane Austen book. "Pride and Prejudice", now this is a good book. It took a whole 'nother hour and I still haven't done anything except read and breathe.

A few seconds after I said that, the phone began to ring. I sprinted to it thinking it was my parents. I picked up the receiver and a calm voice said, "Your lazy"

It was the house spirit again. Personally I just think it's a security guard my parents hired to check and see if I was home. A.k.a. Sano's friend. Honestly, I don't think I have ever met him in person. If I have, I probably don't remember. There all the same. This one I only talk with on the phone. We argue a lot. "I am not lazy. I read a book."

"The same one for the past three days. And did I hear you shout something about a redhead again?"

"What? Jealous I have a crush and you don't still?!"

"…No."

"Ha, your speechless! Besides aren't you on duty? Is it right to harass someone's memories of a long forgotten past of there loved one?"

"You haven't even lived long." He muttered to me.

"I could, a girl can dream of her then mystery man."I gushed.

"A redhead?"

"No a brunette with sparkling blue eyes just like mine, smart, and lovable. Cute too."

"Like that would ever happen."

"I know, he'd probably be someone totally opposite. But that does sound interesting. Hmmm… Hey! Quit listening to me, get a life!"

"You blabbered."

"Shut up."I slammed the phone then yelled, "Ha! I got the last word!"

I ran to the fridge and marked my beat the spirit list/guard winning scoreboard. I'm ahead. My mom laughs when she see's how many points I am against him. Somehow she enjoys that.

The phone began to ring. He wants to get even but I'm not going to fall for it. I will not lose! The ringing is annoying me. I pulled out my secret weapon which was my I-pod. I think I'll listen to Linkin Park. My song choice will be, "Bleed it out." I don't really know the song very well but I do sort of know some words. I starting singing, "I bleed you out! Your not gonna win this time! I'll make you suffer! You know I'm gonna win! I'll make you pay! Suffer now!" That was pretty much all I said.

The phone is still ringing, but still the messaging is off. I think I'll take a nap……

"Agh!" There was a buzzy feeling coming from my pocket. Thank goodness it was my cell phone. I took the plugs out of my ears and the other phone was ringing again. Well the house spirit comes first, Sano can wait since he calls me too much.

I reached the phone, "Hello Kamiya residence, how may I direct your call?"

"What happened?" ugh. So protective. I think that's his job.

"Oh, its you."

"Why do you sound disappointed?" he seemed confused.

"Because its you." I sighed.

"Anyway what happened?" he he. Hes getting annoyed. I like when he's annoyed because it means I'm winning.

"Their was a bug! A huge! Black! Spotted! Stinky! Bug!" I exaggerated.

"Where? I'll kill it." I think I heard a chuckle from him.

"Like you would come out of hiding. Besides I killed it anyway."

"Liar."

"No I'm serious."

"Where's it at?"

"In my pocket."

"Is that so?" he sounded amused.

"Yes it is so, now if you excuse me I need to go talk to someone more important."

"Is it your dream guy again?"

"Shush you're not supposed to say that out loud. He could hear you. "I slammed the phone. I made myself comfortable on the couch and called Sano.

"Did you come out of the closet Sano?"

"Who me?" Sano shrieked over the phone.

"Yes you. I'm tired of waiting for you to confess." we always play this game. It is what keeps us, us.

"Ha ha. Very funny."

"No I'm serious." I tried to act serious but I always laugh.

"Sure you sure sound serious."

"Sano, why did I call you? Let me guess, you skipped your trip and your staying at a friends, particularly, the same one who guards the house, watching me or porn."

"How did you know?" Sano acted surprised liked I guessed the lottery. I am probably right because the house ghost always tells me. There was some yelling in the background. Now I am sure that I am right.

H closed his phone. At least he stopped calling. Now what to do? Should I read the book again? Nah! I have read it once today. Mr. Darcy so loves her yet he chooses not to show it. Anyway, back to reality. I am somewhat hungry. What to eat? I went to the kitchen and took out some frozen pizza. It was all I had so I heated it up in the microwave. I am not good with ovens so I chose a safe route when I make a meal. When the pizza was done, I still managed to burn it. How I do this, I am not sure. I set the alarm right and everything. Oh well, guess I wont eat it. I chunked it in the trash and the phone rang again. It is my guard again, I just know it. A little secret I have is that I rather have a crush on this ghost boy but I would never tell him that. Therefore, I torture him. Honestly I think he may have a bigger crush on me but I am not saying anything especially if he lives with my brother.

"Hello, Whataburger here, how can I help you? Sarah speaking."

"I would like a small fry and a large soda. I can't believe you told your brother."

"What flavor would you like, sir? You know he's my brother and he has a right to know if his best bud is talking with his little sister."

"Burnt pizza if you have any which I know you do and you will lose this time and I still can't believe you did that."

"Your order will be ready in forever years from now. No, you are going to lose this and believe it. Thank you for choosing whataburger. I win!" I slammed the phone. Yes! Yes! Two times in a row! And that's because he tried! Oh, I am so good at this. Sano would be proud! Take that spirit dude! When I marked my winnings down on my scoreboard, I practically pranced around the house. I turned on all the radios in the house on the same station so that no matter where I was at I would always hear the same music. I totally forgot about lunch! Well I skip lunch a lot. However, it is not my fault. Its like food is not appealing anymore. Because of this, I have gotten skinnier over a month.

I used to be skinny but now I am very skinny and actually have a model figure. I mean as if my pants fit me! Well…they already fit me but now they fit me good. Like real good. My fingernails are long and each time I cut them, they still grow back to that length. I do not have to pay for a manicure anymore! My hair would not stay short, no matter how many times I cut it, it still grows back. I actually think that it stays the same length, which is super long. It is an okay transition and it is so soft. My skin tone has lightened up some and looks a little pale but in a good way. I do not get sunburn anymore. I run much faster then I did my first year at school. It is all a mysterious change. Because of this, more people look my way and more girls stray. I cannot help it if my body wants to change. It just changed more drastic. This is probably why I got into reading about vampires. I practically have all the symptoms; the one thing lacking is the appetite for blood like that would ever happen.

I sighed and layer in the tub. I was so comfortable in the tub. Now this is the place to be. Warm, perfect condition for reading another book.

The phone rang again. He is so persistent. Why doesn't he just give up.

"Hello, thanks for calling Dairy Queen. How can I help you?"

"Were not done talking."

"I'm sorry was it important?"

"Yes, it was very important. Life threatening."

"Oh I'm sorry, I guess I didn't see you as important."

"I am important."

"Oh I'm sorry to whose definition are you referring to? Your own, perhaps?"

"Everybody's."

"Oh I'm sorry, I guess I'm not everybody."

"Could you stop saying I'm sorry!"

"…Oh I'm sorry I didn't realize I was saying 'Oh I'm sorry'. I'm so sorry."

"That's not funny."

"It is when I'm making you mad." I giggled.

"So anyways, I called to tell you that I was NOT watching porn." Why would I want to know that?

"Oh, am I your mother?"

"NO! I just wanted to let you know."

"But I already told you, your not important to me, just as I am not important to you. Because I'm not everybody. " I know he's getting mad.

"You don't have to be everybody you could be anybody." He muttered. Hmmm, the way he said it was different. Like I've never heard that voice before. I think I must be dreaming.

"No, I'm only the one. Not somebody, not anybody, not everybody, I am the one so get it right."

"Oh, I'm sorry your highness." Now hes sassy!

"No, the one." Two can play that game.

"Oh I'm sorry the one." He just loves to push my button.

"That's much better. " but I can do it too.

"Doesn't one add up to zero?"

"No it adds up to the one which happens to be me. It doesn't go backwards."

"I know that."

"I don't know about that."

"Alright, I'm changing the subject now. Are you going to eat?"

"Maybe, maybe not. Depends."

"On?"

"If you call. If you call I'm not eating."

"Why?"

"Because you'll ruin the flavor."

"Where did you get your comebacks from?"

"Sano, he's the best. I learned from the master." I hung up and my cell started ringing five minutes later.

I answered, "Moshi, moshi!"

"Why did you tell Kenshin!?" Sano exploded.

"Who?" I pulled the phone away from my ear expecting another explosive.

"Um, I mean the ghost."

"His names Kenshin? How cute! it's the complete opposite of his attitude."

"I do not have an attitude!" The ghost boy, aka Kenshin yelled on the phone. He must have grabbed Sano's

cell because he was eavesdropping.

"Give me that!" Sano yelled into the phone. "This is a private conversation."

"Nothings private with you Sano." Kenshin muttered near the phone. "I know who's on the other line."

"Anyways why did you tell him?" Sano questioned me.

"Because he asked." I answered sweetly.

"Kaoru, Kaoru you don't talk to strangers. You stay away."

"But now I can talk to him because I know his name. Isn't that right Kenshin?"

"Absolutely." Kenshin immediately agreed. Whoa! That was too fast. It was like fast! I didn't even breath. What's up with that? I don't know but I think its time to hang up and order some pizza.

'Ding! Dong!'

I guess the pizza's here. I ran to open the door and I almost choked. The pizza guy had red hair! I mean, red hair! No way! He reminds me so much of Sano's friend! I just have to ask.

"Hey, have I seen you before?" I noticed his nametag read the word 'Ken.' I don't know if its me or my imagination but I wonder if this could be my security guard pulling a fast one on me to see me. How Sweet!

Hey, He's kind of hot.

"No ma'am I don't think so." He tried to smile like he didn't have a clue as to what I was hinting at. Humph. I have him all figured out.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I thought you were someone I used to think of as special. Never mind. Sorry I asked."

Oh yeah. I saw the guilt look in his eyes. Before he could respond, I shoved the money in his hand, grabbed the pizza, yelled, "Keep the change!", then slammed the door on his face. That had to have hurt him but I would let him see how bad it hurt me. Couldn't he have been more honest! Now I'm in a bad mood and not hungry. Ugh! I need a shower. Food can wait.

'Ring, Ring' Yeah, keep ringing. I don't feel like talking right now. I think sleep will do me much better after I eat.

I opened the pizza box and almost dropped it. The pizza was in the shape of a heart. I raised my brow and studied it. Had my assumptions been right? Was this the reason Ken didn't say that he knew me? Oh well, I'll never know. I'm not going to answer the phone and I am not going to eat this pizza. He must suffer for being dishonest.

The next day I woke up hearing Sano singing. I shut my eyes and covered my ears. Sano is always extremely loud, especially when he knows I am sleeping. I heard him rush into the bathroom that I was asleep in. I sleepily opened my eyes as he smiled and said, "Hello sis, wakie, wakie. You got a big day ahead of you. I brought a friend over."

The next thing I knew he had turned on the shower water and I was soaking wet. I instantly woke up and got to my feet. Sano smirked and ran out. I ran after him. He didn't get very far before I tackled him down. I yanked on his rooster hair until he finally called out, "Mercy!" I hear clapping and turned my head in that direction.

I pulled on Sano's hair even harder as I realized it was the pizza guy again. Sano said, "Sis remember a certain redhead from the past, well this is him again."

I blinked, "You mean the ghost boy."

"This is Kenshin, the one you argue with on the phone a lot."

"Oh. I'm not talking to him." I walked away. "I am not going to speak to a liar. Sano, if you need me, I'll be in my room." Hah! That will teach him. Why couldn't he have been more honest with me! He knew who I was, and I didn't know him! I shut my door, locked all my locks and just lay in bed with my 10 comforters. Knock, Knock, Knock. "Go away!"

"But you havent ate breakfast." Small voice Kenshin said.

"I'm not hungry. Now, GO AWAY!" I can feel myself burning up.

"Your mad at me arent you."

Oooo. I am so not answering that. Not until he apologizes. All I need is my best friend, sleep.

I woke up around 5 in the evening and felt strange. I hadn't exactly opened my eyes when I felt like I wasn't alone. It was so creepy, yet disturbing. But I didn't want to open my eyes. I wanted to pretend I was in a dream still so I wouldn't notice.

"I am so sorry for lying to you." Wait Kenshin?! But how did he get in here?

"If you knew who I was, you probably wouldn't have spoken to me. That was the only way you could learn to love me and not hate me when we got married."

WAIT. Did he just say…MARRIED!?

"WHAT?" I shot up out of bed kind of startling him. His eyes beamed.

"Yep. You and I are getting married in the future."

"I never said I would marry you!"

"But your parents did."

"When."

"When we were smaller."

"how small."

"Small."

"YOur not being specific!"

"I don't have to."

"Yes, you do. Because I'm in the dark."

"Ask your parents because I wasn't suppose to say anything."

"Fine. I will."

"Okay then." Both of us glared at each other. We both knew who won that argument but I didn't like him winning.

.

Sano noticed my wear and asked, "Hey where you going?"

"To Misao's since you now have a playmate."

"Your not getting off that easy." Sano stood blocking the way out.

"And why not?"

"Because I have a guest."

"So…"

"Be polite."

"Why should I be polite when I'm not polite with him on the phone, right?" I glanced at Kenshin who just kept staring at me. I kept getting an eerie vibe from him. But it wasn't like gross. It was like, I don't know. I didn't know how to react. He was wearing all black like something out of the matrix. It was really cool. I wanted to stare at him longer but I am already feeling weird. Like my head is about to explode. I need Misao now. She's the expert. She can tell from a glance whether its love at first sight. "Sano I need to go now. If you don't let me go I will be very upset."

Alright but Kenshins staying over. Your going to face him again anyway."

"Right now that's not important."

"Is there something wrong?" Kenshin spoke and walked to me. He put his hand on my forehead.

Woah. That was very odd, I don't even feel like myself. His hands were cold but not freezing. I can't tell him the problem because I don't even know what it is. "No nothings wrong. I just need to go now."

"Usually you go to Misao's when there is something wrong with you." Kenshin added.

I backed away, "I'm fine, I'm fine. I just need to go to her. She wants to talk to me about Aoishii and she says its urgent."

"Okay be safe." Sano wedged space between Kenshin and I. I was glad because my head started to hurt when Kenshin was near me. It was weird. I left the house as fast as I could. The strange thing was, the farther away from the house I was, the more light headed I got. But no matter what I kept driving. I was not going to let my body win. As soon as I reached Misao's I can't remember what happened. I just remember not falling to the ground.

Sano's POV:

I almost screamed. The door opened with Kenshin carrying Kaoru. I didn't want to see them married so fast! My sisters just a kid, she wouldn't know how to raise a baby let alone a puppy, a fish, anything that's alive. Wait a second she's not moving.

"What happened?"

"She collapsed."

"She didn't fall to the ground did she?"

"No, I caught her."

'inhale'Stalker!" I love teasing him. But not like you know a girl would tease him, its more like a friend tease. I know she may have felt the first effect of mental changing. It usually happens like that, but Kenshin needs to stop holding Kaoru, its like he's enjoying it.

His eyes lovingly staring down at her, his fingers tingling with excitement. No this is not gonna happen under my roof. I make the rules. "You may set her down." I mean its bad enough he watches her twenty four seven. If he wasn't talking to her on the phone, he'd watch her from well I don't know where he watches her but he watches her. "Hey, where are you going?"

"I'm going to set her down."

"Where?"

"Where she was last."

"Why, you could set her down on the couch."

"She's not used to the cold. Her body hasn't fully changed and she still has human needs."

"True, why didn't I think of that?" I thought outloud.

Kenshin carried her where she was last and placed her down carefully. Of course I was watching his every

move. "I guess we'll wait ti'll she wakes up again. She still doesn't know she's engaged. Kenshin don't tell her yet."

"Why not?" Kenshin frowned.

"Because you two havent got to know each other well. All you two do is argue, that's not love that's arguing. I want you to work on talking with her, not arguing. Maybe make her laugh here and there but mainly talk. No lovey dovey stuff yet, your not ready for that. Save it for after the marriage. And after she changes. Plus, she would freak out. I mean she didn't even like you back then. The only thing she liked was that you did what she wanted you to do."

"She excepted my ring." Kenshin added.

"It was a ring pop. She likes sweets."

"She told me I was sweet and she said she'd marry me."

"Just to get the ring pop."

"You don't know that."

"I could."

"But you don't. So, how long till she wakes up?"

"A long time. She sleeps every hour she can, plus since she had that mental break she'll be sleeping a good while."

"True, so I guess I'll wait."

"You know whats gonna happen after she wakes up right?"

"Yeah, the final stage of the physical change."

"I would watch out from now on Kenshin. She's going to wake up with sharp teeth. If she's moody she could attack you without realizing it."

"I deserve it." Kenshin muttered.

Why? Is he dumb? That hurts, my sisters gonna marry a dumb guy. Why can't he be intelligent. Well, he is my friend so I guess the fact that he hangs out with me makes him intelligent enough. "Wad'ya do?"

"I lied to her, by saying I didn't know her. Plus I made her a heart pizza and she slammed the door in my face and she didn't eat it. I feel terrible."

"As you should be. What kind of a man makes heart pizza's? Why couldn't you make a triangle or square?

Seriously your giving us guys a bad reputation."

"But I lied to her and she knew. I kept calling her but she wouldn't answer. I almost sent her flowers."

"Wow, your first big fight and your not an official couple. I can't wait till she wakes up. She could be angry…at you. But then she could be angry at me but look on the bright side. She's gonna be mad either way. Good going Kenshin. You've seen her when she's mad but not when she's angry. I've got dozens of pictures. Hand me that box over there. This is the time…"

Kaoru's POV:

Woah it was all a dream. I must have visited Misao and come back but I can't even remember what we talked about. It probably wasn't important anyway. Its so hot in here. No wonder, I had more blankets than usual. Wait its still too hot. I need to get out of here. Hey the house doesn't feel so cold anymore. Is the heater actually working? I moved my hand over the vent. Nope its still broken.

I walked to the bathroom and started fixing my hair. I pulled it up and smiled. I blinked and glanced at my teeth again. I never noticed before that they were so sharp. I shrugged and walked down the hall. I heard voices in the living room and I waltzed in. Kenshin and Sano stood with huge eyes and shoved a box behind them. I noticed right away that it was my box of pictures.

I smirked and grinned, "I see you were looking at pictures."

Kenshin backed away and replied, "Yes we were, but Sano brought it out. I didn't see a lot of pictures."

Sano muttered, "I don't know where that box came from. I didn't even show Kenshin anything. He grabbed the box first! "Its not my fault. I'm not the evil one. I didn't try to hide my dirty deeds." Sano shot Kenshin a dirty look.

I laughed lightly. Sano was always a bad liar. I wasn't even mad at him but he seemed to think I was. "This is so much fun!" I laughed and walked to the kitchen.

"Where are you going?" Sano asked following me.

"To the kitchen, I'm hungry. I don't know why but I just have this sudden urge to eat."

"What do you feel like eating?" Kenshin appeared and walked towards me.

"I don't know, that's just the problem. So, I'm gonna go find out." I walked into the kitchen and opened up the cabinets. I rummaged through and almost hit Kenshin who appeared next to me. I laughed, "Your way too close." I pushed him away and said, "Personal bubble. You have yours, I have mine and Sano…well he has his. You don't push someone's bubble, unless you ask to join it. You didn't ask."

"May I join your personal bubble?"

"Not yet, I'm busy." I laughed and kept walking. Why am I laughing. I mean this is not me but I like this whatever this is. I feel like I'm high. I searched more cabinets.

Kenshin asked, "You need any help?"

"Yeah, look for something unusual to eat. I feel like eating something unusual." I paused , as I smelled something different. It wasn't a bad smell, it smelled good. I turned around and Kenshin had a glass with some red stuff in it. It smelled pretty good. Its hard to describe the smell but it was good. I drank it all down and asked for more.

Sano came with another cup filled with red liquid, "Here! Drink this one! Drink this one!"

The drink wasn't the same as the other one. It tasted totally different. It was way too tart or too sour. I drank it all to be polite. "Sano its not the same drink as the other one."

"You want to drink it from the source?" Kenshin smiled brightly.

"Is the source here?" I glanced around looking for a bottle or jug.

Kenshin laughed, "Its not in a container."

"Then where is it?" I asked then laughed, "Your hiding it from me. I can smell it on you. Give me your jacket." I reached into the outside pockets when suddenly I realized where it was coming from. It was…I can't believe it…it was…him. "Are you serious? Am I dreaming?" I reached for his hair and brought it to my nose. It was on his jacket, it was on his hair. I was not going to smell his skin, but maybe his shirt. I smelled his shirt and it was the same smell. They must have a cologne but it didn't smell like cologne.

"Here my skin." Kenshin pulled up his shirt sleeve. "Go on." He nudged me.

"Okay, but that's all I'm doing." I smelled the exact smell on his skin.

"That's all your doing." Sano eyed us.

The next second before I knew it my teeth sunk into his skin. What am I doing?! But wait, I taste something. Its what I had earlier and it tastes good. Kenshin didn't seem to mind, he just smiled. It didn't last long because I got full. When I pulled my teeth out, his skin started to heal. "What did I just do?"

Sano seemed angry, "I think its time we had a talk."

Kenshin kept smiling as Sano took me into the living room. He made me sit in a chair. "Am I being punished?" I cried.

Sano's expression softened as he said, "I wouldn't punish you. You just didn't know what you were doing. There, there." He patted my back and apologized. "The reason I wanted to talk to you is very serious. Its gonna take a while to explain. Please stop crying, everything is gonna be alright."

"Yeah, we'll explain everything properly." Kenshin patted me too.

"I don't know why I'm so emotional." I sobbed.

"You look so cute when you cry." Kenshin softly said.

I instantly stopped crying and looked at him, "Are you hitting on me? Your so sweet."

"Okay, okay lets concentrate. Lets focus." Sano frowned and continued, "When you were born you were a healthy human baby girl, when I was born, I was a healthy human baby boy. As we got older we slowly start to change, not because of puberty but because of something else. When we reach a certain age, males usually 19, 20, females 17, 18. Anyway, we change differently from humans. We transform into something better. We run faster,…basically were super humans, but we develop a weird habit. We tend to not eat human food but rather eat what humans don't eat, blood. What you just drank was Kenshins blood. "

"What are you trying to say?" I asked interested.

"Well, you are one of us. A super human." Sano said.

Kenshin said, "A vampire."

"I like the name superhuman better." I said. "Is there something I need to know?"

Kenshin grew very serious, "Yes. Your not just any superhuman, you are one of the few elite super humans, top dogs of superhumans. Pure blood vampires."

"What do you mean? How can you tell?"

"Well, you see we have colored eyes."

"Kenshin has purple eyes, I have ravishing hazel eyes and mom and dad have green. You have blue." Sano said.

"Sapphire blue." Kenshin added.

"You would say that." Sano eyed him.

"Well it's the truth." Kenshin added.

"So is it right to drink Kenshins blood?"

"Most definitely, you see females can only drink from there future husbands and family blood."

"So, the second glass was yours?"

"Yep."

"Gross, family member!" I held my nose. WAIT!? FUTURE HUSBAND?

"Before you say anything, let me continue… When you were born, Kenshin was born before you and was waiting for another pure blood and in order to keep the purebloods pure, they have to marry a pureblood. It just so happens you were a perfect match because there wasn't another pure blood near that age yet so we had no other option."

"Are you saying we were, we were, betrothed!?" I blinked.

"Yes, we were." Kenshin got down on his knees and looked up at me. "When you were born I was instantly drawn to you. My parents said I used to cry when I heard you cry. So, they made an agreement that we would one day marry each other. They abolished the previous arrangement that they had with you and my brother, he didn't care until now. But its too late. We were destined for each other."

"So, were gonna marry?" I blinked.

"Well not yet, but we will in the future." Kenshin smiled hopefully.

"So you have liked me a long time. That is so weird. I've only liked…"No way, I'm not telling him. I've only liked him since junior high, but its not like I love him or anything. I don't even know him like that. I guess its like the beginning stage to love but still its just the beginning.

Sano pushed Kenshin out of the way, "What! When did you start liking Kenshin! Tell me sister!"

"I'm not telling you! Its my personal business and I never said I did."

"But you implied it!"

"It doesn't mean its true."

"You can't lie to me, I know you too well."

"No you don't."

"Talk."

"Never."

Sano was pushed to the side by Kenshin. "When? When?" He eagerly asked.

"Never."

"Why not, were already engaged and I told you how I feel. You don't have to worry about rejection."

"Its not that. I'm not ready to confess how much I like you."

"So you like me!" Kenshin squeezed me.

"Can't…breath."

"You still havent answered my question." Sano said impatiently.

"I'll tell you later."

"Fine I'll let it slide but next time spill it. Now I got to go call mom and dad back home." Sano pulled out his cell and called them.

Five minutes later they appeared. They smiled and hugged me. They showed their fangs and compared their sharpness to my own. A few minutes later people showed up. I saw all types of vampires. A few purebloods acknowledged me but kept their distance. From what I observed they werent so friendly with each other. They were always paired off.

Sano sensed my confusion , and said, "All purebloods pair off and marry another pureblood of the same rank. Different colors mean different ranks. Purple is the highest rank, blue is second, third is hazel and green is in the same category as hazel. Brown means you're a normal vampire. there is one rank higher than purple, and its red. Most red eyes stick to themselves and don't appear often. Kenshin is a rare type. His eyes are purple and sometimes red. Anyways the ones who will most likely talk to you are blue eyes and possibly some purple."

"Don't talk to me than, your hazel." I huffed and smiled.

"I'm third class, I can talk to whoever I want to. Upper or lower class." He said defensively. "Oh, and the reason why you were paired with Kenshin is because you both have a possible chance of creating purple eyes and possibly red because when you were born you had purple eyes but they changed colors after Kenshin came. I guess he took your color away. But you show purple eyes when your angry and when your upset. There's not many blue eyes, Aoshii, Ken, Kim and Toni. Green eyes, mom and dad, Misao, and Enishi. Hazel eyes include me, Yahiko, and Ping."

"Wait! Misao is one too?"

"Yeah, that's why we let you go over to her house so much. Her relationship with Aoishii is weird. He's not supposed to marry her but he is. He doesn't like the person he was supposed to marrry, but it all works out. I would watch out for some purple eyes, they are pretty aggressive sometimes."

"How aggressive?"

"Lets just say their very possessive. If they marry blue, they mellow out. I forgot to mention another rank which is gold. That's the very highest. You wont ever meet them, they never show up and if they do who knows what they'll do they are unpredictable. Anyway, theres some people I want you to meet. You see those blue eyes over there." He pointed to the blue eyed crowd. They looked like a family to me.

"Yes." I glanced across. Suddenly, as if they knew we were talking about they walked toward me with an outstretched hand. I got introduced to five people, I probably wont ever speak to again. They each invited me to their parties throughout the month. I don't know if I'll be going to them alone. One of them seemed like not blue eyes. They seemed like they were hiding their true color. I could sense that it wasn't their natural color, is that what Sano meant when gold people were unpredictable. Was the blue eyes person of gold eye rank? I don't know but he gave me a curious look like he knew that I knew that. Freaky! He gave me one last look, and disappeared into the shadow. I shivered.

The party lasted all night. By the time everyone left, it was daybreak. I fell asleep and didn't wake up until it was five in the evening. The first thing I noticed was how hungry I was. The crazy thing was, I wanted Kenshin's arm. He read my mind. It was crazy! As soon as I opened my door to call him, he was there. I almost screamed and slammed the door.

"how did you get there! I didn't even call you yet!"

"ever since you bit me, I can sense when you need me. So I come. That's usually what happens when a female and male are paired together. "

"are you sure about that or are you just saying that because you waited outside my door until I woke?"

"I'm sure…and I did wait until you woke."

"as long as your being truthful." I grabbed his arm and bit it. 30 seconds later, I was full. He looked worried.

"your full already?"

"yeah." seriously. I don't eat a whole lot anyways.

"I assumed you ate a lot."

"are you saying that I'm fat?"

"no. no. no. compared to Sano, your quite skinny and most other female vampires eat a lot."

"well, I'm not like them, I'm different. Remember, I'm the one."

"yes, the one." he smirked.

"why does it feel like we've had this conversation before?" I wondered.

"because we did on the phone." he smiled goofy.

"oh yeah! Didn't I win that argument?" I smiled triumphantly.

Kenshin shrugged but didn't say anything. I bet he just wanted to see me happy. Sano suddenly burst into the room, "I smell blood. Oh, its just Kenshin." He pulled Kenshin into the hall. "What are you doing in my sisters room?"

"She needed me."

"So she was just hungry and you decided to feed her?! Were about to have a meeting here and you feed her

like you would a child when its hungry."

"Well I was."I pouted.

"And as her future husband I have a right to." Kenshin added.

"Well our guests are not very patient."

"Who's here?"

"Gold people and they want to talk to Kaoru." Sano sounded serious all of a sudden. "Mom's speaking to them because dad doesn't want to." Sano continued. "We got invited to a gold persons place to discuss issues. Were going in a minute or two so get dressed." He impatiently tapped his foot on the ground.

"Sano, I can't exactly change with you and Kenshin standing there."I crossed my shoulders and glared at him.

"Fine. Fine, I'll go but you better be dressed when I come back." Sano sighed and yanked Kenshin out of the room with him.

I was pleased that they gave me time to change. I wonder why the gold ones want to talk to me. Well, I shouldn't stress too much on it. The clothes I picked out were simple yet elegant at first but then I wanted to wear something else like all black gothic. It seemed like a good idea at the time. I mean, I'm not gonna change again. I don't think. When I walked out of my room, Kenshin kept staring and I had to remind him of personal space. He shrugged and backed away but his eyes remained on me. I shrugged it off.

Sano pointed to the direction we would go and we took off. Running was so easy to me. I was thrilled to run across roads and country sides. I practically dragged Sano with me. My feet stopped running once I realized I didn't know where I was going.

Sano took several breaths before asking, "Why'd you stop?"

I shamefully blushed, "I don't know where I'm going. Which way were we supposed to go?"

Sano breathed again, "It doesn't matter, your going the right way anyway so just keep going."

Kenshin was a few paces ahead of me and waited for us to continue. It annoyed me when Kenshin acted as the leader of the group because I used to make him follow me around, not the other way around. I'll show him who wears the skirts in the relationship. I'll let him lead for now but I'll have a talk with him. When we finally got there, Sano was really breathing heavily and Kenshin was grinning. I didn't smile back at Kenshin because I was still mad at him.

A gold one stepped forward. He had long greyish white hair . He seemed young and didn't look old at all. He eyed me with critical eyes. He whispered to another gold who appeared next to him. This gold one was a girl and she had black hair.

The gold eyed guy made a face and the girl smiled. The girl turned to me and said, "Hello, we have wanted to talk to you for a while now."

The guy that I had seen from yesterday appeared next to her and said, "How did you know that I had gold eyes? How were you able to see me for what I was?"

The girl pushed that guy I had recognized out of the way and said, "I'm sorry for their rudeness. I'm Kagome, the person who was asking questions is Miroku and that shy guy over there is Inuyasha."

I shook hands with Kagome and another girl appeared. "I'm Sango." She said.

I shook hands with her and Miroku appeared again, "So, now that were introduced how could you tell who I was?"

Kenshin appeared next to me, I guess he wanted to protect me. "I don't really know how I knew. All I noticed was that your eyes weren't naturally blue."

"Kagome, arent you supposed to be asking the questions?" Inuasha gave me a smug look.

"Okay, well first of all we would like to get a DNA test from you. Its just so that we can find out if gold is in your bloodline. You were able to distinguish us from others and a few minutes ago your eyes were gold but you didn't know. We just want to find out how you are able to tell us apart." Kagome smiled warmly.

I agreed to do it but Sano wasn't so sure that I should. Sano whispered loudly, "Hold on! Family Meeting!"

Sano pulled me and Kenshin across the room and whispered loudly, "How can we trust these bozo's? How do we know that their gold eyes? What if they use your blood to make clones? I don't want more than one Kaoru! Its too much!"

"Hello?! We can hear you!" Inuyasha yelled to Sano and glared.

"Shut up punk! I'm not talking to you!" Sano yelled back bearing his fangs.

Inuyasha pointed at himself in shock. He lunged for Sano but all the other gold ones held him back.

Inuyasha finally gave up and stood in the shadows with his ears up. I could tell he was totally eavesdropping. I shrugged at Sano and he continued explaining.

"Just be careful! Jou-chan your like my family! I can't take more than one of you! Imagine thousands of Kaoru's roaming free! Agh! Do you know how much stress I would have?!" Sano eyed Inuyasha who likewise did the same.

"I wont mess up, okay. If they do that then I'll just tell you and you'll get them back for me." I said assuring to Sano.

"Oh alright. But just this once!" I took the test.

The Result?

"Yep, you are in fact positive. You have gold in your blood. I'm sorry, but now we need to speak to you alone for a few minutes." Kagome said.

"Wait a minute! If you got something to say, you need to say it in front of all of us." Sano threatened.

"Don't be threatening my woman!" Inuyasha retaliated.

"I think it would be best if you spoke to me and Kaoru alone." Kenshin said.

"And why is that?" Miroku asked.

"Because she is my fiancé." Kenshin replied.

"Alright, please come this way." Sango said as we left the others.

We sat in a room, Kenshin and me, Sango, Miroku, and Kagome.

"Since we are now aware of what is in your blood, we think it be in your best interest to marry a gold blood." Miroku said.

"What! Out of the question! The only one I will marry and feel comfortable with is Kenshin!" How dare they! Wait, did I just say I will marry Kenshin? Somehow I always say things without thinking them through.

"You will do what we say." Kagome said stubbornly.

"Just because you are higher ranked doesn't mean you can boss me around. I will marry whom ever I want to with or without your say so. Come on Kenshin, were going." Kenshin followed.

"Don't you dare walk away." Sango said.

"We just did." Kenshin said coldly.

"Come on Sano."I said running back home.

We all were angry, when we got home we argued. Sano was mad at all the gold, I was mad at Kagome and myself. Kenshin was angry at everyone except me. He was even a little annoyed with Sano's antics. The gold were not as grand as I'd thought they'd be. Now they just seemed gilded.

My parents announced that they were leaving for a home someplace else. It was common for vampire parents to leave their children once they had changed because they were capable of taking care of themselves. They would have left a long time ago, but they had me. So we said our good bye's, but I didn't cry because I knew I would see them again. Sano was now the head of the household until I was married. Oh, I just completely forgot about that. Kenshin was staring at me with innocent eyes. I avoided his eye contact because that would lead to the conversation that I wanted to avoid.

He seemed to understand and didn't try to start up that conversation. He merely asked if I was tired. I nodded and walked to my bedroom. He followed me like my own shadow and even tucked me into bed like a child. They way Sano used to when I was younger.

That was a little odd, if you were betrothed was that the way you tucked in your fiancé? It didn't matter because I was tired from all the arguing and fell fast asleep for a whole hour.

I woke up with Kenshin talking to Sano outside the door.

"How long do you think she will sleep?" Sano asked with boredom.

"I don't know. She sleeps a long time." Kenshin said pondering.

I wonder if being a vampire meant you could hear extra good? I lightly dropped a pillow on the floor and closed my eyes.

Kenshin's scent rushed to me as I pretended to sleep. He placed the pillow exactly where he thought it might have been. It made me want to laugh. When he shut the door and I opened my eyes to find something else to drop.

I looked at the dresser next to the bed. I pushed the side in, the compartment opened soundlessly and I pulled my diary of every conversation I had with Kenshin. I shut it and dropped it exactly where the pillow had fell.

Kenshin came back into the room cautiously and stood in one spot for a long time. He was probably examining what to do with the diary. I opened one eye to see if he was reading it, he wasn't. His face was turned the opposite direction and he slowly reached for it and shut it. He looked around to see where to place it but couldn't decide. So he merely set it on the corner of the bed. But wait a minute, he probably read that page even without meaning to. It didn't matter because it was mainly that Kenshin said this and I said this. It didn't say what I felt throughout the conversations. That's because that's in another diary. But still he may have thought it was a personal diary.

He paused and turned to me as I quickly shut my eye. He patted my head and pushed my hair back from my eyes. It was such a loving gesture that I almost cried. Yes, for a female vampire I certainly seemed to be having an emotional day.

A few minutes later I pretended to stir from my sleep. Stretching I knocked my pillow down again and

Kenshin came back in the room. "Oh, your awake." He left the room.

"What was that about?" I started laughing. "Whats this?" I said pretending to lift my diary in surprise. "Its my diary of all the conversations with Ken. I wish he was here. That way we could laugh at our conversations together."

Kenshin opened the door. "Hey whats that?" He pointed to the diary.

"Yeah what is that?" Sano came in after Kenshin and attempted to grab the diary.

"Sorry Sano, its for me and Kenshin only."

"What? Big brother can't be part of it?"

"No." I said sternly.

The sound of flapping wings soon drew my attention. Kenshin was already alert. "Come on, Sano lets go. Kaoru, we'll be back. Stay right here." He patted my hair and looked into my eyes.

Sano put his face near Kenshin, "Don't even think about it."

Kenshin reluctantly withdrew and before Sano followed he asked, "So got any secrets in that diary?"

"Come on Sano." Kenshin said pulling Sano away.

Sano hollered. "You can tell me later."

Five minutes later and I was getting worried when my dream guy crashed in my room through the window. The window glass shattered all around him like a halo. He was perfect. Then Kenshin tumbles in a much more masculine way. His hair flies all around him and lands perfectly straight around him. I was in awe. If he wore his hair down more often. I can get used to that look. The wings also give him a nice touch too. And the wings were a dark maroon purple. The other guy had white, which was way old fashioned to me.

My dream guy stood solidly and announced, "I have come my love."

"Kenshin who is this?" I said looking at Kenshin. Actually I couldn't take my eyes off him for some reason.

"I am your betrothed." The guy said.

"No your not. Kenshin is." I said dully.

"No, I am."

"No, he asked me when we were kids and I accepted his proposal."

Sano came crashing in with his brown dull wings. Kenshin turned to him, "See I told you she remembered me proposing. It wasn't just to get my candy."

Sano made a face, "You make it sound so provocative. Even with your older brother here. Disrespectful."

"He didn't mean it like that." I said defensively.

"Your way cuter than I expected."The guy said up close to my face.

I already didn't like his behavior. "Are you hitting on me?" I asked shocked. My life was full of drama. I stormed out of my room into the living room, down the stairs and into the basement. This I know for a fact. there are only two ways to come into the basement. Through the one window or through the door. I locked both escape paths and played Sano's video games. Their happened to be one where you kill the people with white wings. I loved that game. A soft knock came and Kenshin saying, "Kaoru, please come out. Don't worry about him, I'll be their for you Koishii."

Koishii? Since when did he give me that nick name? I opened the door, "What did you just call me?"

"Koishii." He said proudly. His hair was up already. Its too bad.

I pulled his pony tail and said, "Call me that again."

Kenshin grinned all silly and said, "Koishii."

Sano stood between us, "Woah, too cozy in here. Is it getting hot in here? I think it should cool off. Anyway this box is for you."

The box was full of photos of me with different quotes. I flipped through some of them, "Can I burn them?"

"By all means." Kenshin said brightly.

"No don't burn them, those are the only pictures I have left of you as a human." Sano said tearfully and gave me a big hug, "those were such wonderful times."

"I'm still here." I said hugging him back.

"Not your human self…I remember taking you to the park." Sano said traveling back in time.

"Whats that have to do with now?" I said

"Nothing. Absolutely nothing." Sano blubbered.

"Sano, your messing up my hair."

"That's okay, big brothers are supposed to mess up their little sisters hairs."

"OH, how touching." Kenshins older brother said wiping an invisible tear. "Your such a good older brother, someone to look up to. I'm also the elder of my siblings and know how you feel. I have kept every picture of little Ken as a human, including when he met you and Kaoru. Such good times."

"How old are you?" I asked sizing up his facial features.

"You don't need to know that." He said changing the subject drastically.

"He is exactly 56 years of age in human years but in vampire years he's still quite young." Kenshin said.

"Really?" I scooted up in his face to see signs of wrinkles.

"Yeah." Kenshin said pulling me to him protectively.

"I was just looking at his eyes, Kenshin." I said pouting. "Anyway, how old are you Kenshin?" I said changing the subject.

Kenshin blinked, "Well…21."

I stared into his eyes looking for wrinkles.

"I'm 19." Sano said glumly. "I'm still really young and your like a baby."

I stared at Sano's eyes, taking in everything and still no wrinkles. "I give up you all have like flawless eyes."

"So do you Kaoru." Kenshin said meekly.

I nodded agreement as I looked down at their hands, which still looked young. I turned my attention back to Kenshins older brother, "What kind of music do you listen to?" It had been nagging in the back of my mind the entire time.

He turned to me smiling. Then said the band I never would have guessed.

* * *

Author note: I wasnt sure how to end this chapter. So if it seems a little off its because I couldnt think.


End file.
